The Demon of Konoha
by Kitsune-Kiubbi
Summary: Quick one shot of a story idea that is rolling in my head if i should write it let me know.


Naruto sighed as he stared out over his home village from the top of the Fourth Hokage's head. His eyes traveled the many streets, their ally's, the buildings, the lightrs and people. This was his home. ANd yet. He sighed. "Why, why am i not accepted." He looked down at the paper in his hands. He had snuck into the Hokage's office to find any info on himself. He didn't know why he had never done it before.

In his hands was a marriage certificate and birth certificate. The only proof of who he was. He sighed again and looked down at the head of the fourth. "I'm sorry dad, but i can't do this any more." Yes Naruto Uzumaki, pariah, and outcast of The Village hidden in the leaves, was the son of the Fourth Hokage. The savior of the village. And only a select few knew it.

Naruto chuckled and looked out at the village again. "I know what I'm gonna do is against everything that the village stands for and you stood for. Kakashi sensi will be upset. Sakura will be mad, and Baa-Chan, well she will understand better then any one. I just hope Ero-senin will be to busy ot come after me. After three years of training me maybe he will leave me alone for a while."

Naruto sighed and went to stand up when he was suddenly engulfed in darkness and found him self before a familiar golden cage. He sighed and glared up at the two red eyes that glared at him. "What do you want, Fuzz Ass, I'm in no mood to deal with you." The Kyuubi just stared at him and then nodded as if it came to a decision. "Yes i was wrong about you. You are strong. Stronger then anyone in that village. Stronger then your father and the Uchiha Bastard." Naruto stared at the fox frowning. "Well what do you want?"

The Kyuubi growled and smiled. "I am wanting to offer you a deal Kit." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What kind of deal?" The Kyuubi's smile widened into a grin. "I will offer to make you into what your village says you are. A Demon, A Hanyou." Naruto watched him. "And in return?" he asked as the idea was tempting to him with his plan he had.

The Kyuubi's grin broke out into a maniacal grin. "In return you allow me to fuse with you and gain a small portion of freedom in the form of a Beast companion similar to the Inuzuka have their Mut's." Naruto frowned again thinking. The Offer was a good one. He would gain a great amount of power, a new form that would hide him from any hunter nin, and a companion in the form of someone who had always been at Naruto's side of things even if they had always hated each other. Naruto smiled. There were only a few drawbacks but they were minor. Yes this was an amazing deal.

Naruto smiled up at the fox and nodded "Alright Fox you got yourself a deal." The Kyuubi grinned "Then prove it. You know how. Become a missing nin." Naruto smiled and removed his head band and pulled out a Kunai. Then with growl slashed right through the symbol of the hidden leaf village. As he did he felt a sudden rush and then he was no longer in his mind instead he was on top of the hokage monument surrounded in red chakra that was quickly funneling into him. As it did his Shari grew longer and gained blood red streaks through it. His eyes turned from crystal blue to their demonic form. His body grew taller and gained much more muscle. His fingers grew claws and to top it of his two small fangs grew twice as long until the stuck out of his lips. He closed his eyes and let the chakra flow into and through him changing him.

Suddenly it all stopped and calmed. The new Naruto stood there his head down his hair shading his face except for his mouth that was in a frown. Then it turned into a smile, a smile that would freeze a person in their tracks and make them want to run for their lives. And then he opened his eyes to show them glowing with his new demonic chakra. Sllit red eyes stared down at the village under a now slashed Konoha protector. The once human boy's mouth opened and spoke in a much more darker voice. "Let's begin shall we?"


End file.
